dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamma's Team Falls!
Plot Xeno Vegeta immediately proceeds to attack Semi-Perfect Super Android 13 with a punch to the gut followed up with a kick as Vegeta: GT follows up with a Double Axe Handle to chest; sending him into the ground. Semi-Perfect Super Android 13 uses Dodohameha but Vegeta: GT deflects as Android 13 appears behind him and uses Super Kamehame Beam Cannon against Xeno Vegeta, however, the Saiyan prince dodges it and kicks Android 13 in the head and sends him flying across the ground. Android 13 uses Dodon Ray followed up with Dodon Beam Cannon but Vegeta: GT grabs his wrist and force him to hit the Otherworldly palace destroying most of the walls that surround it. Vegeta: GT then sends him flying into a wall of the palace itself with a kick. Xeno Vegeta notes that it resembles Earth's Check-In Station as Vegeta: GT kicks Android 13 through the wall and sends him crashing into the large table causing the large phone to topple onto the ground along with a few other items. As the battle on Floor 6 rages on; Goku continues to clash with Yamma and proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan as after Yamma enters his mini-form and uses Invisible Inferno Rush. Gohan leads Makma to away from the arena as she blasts him with Electro Eclipse Ball. Gohan proceeds to respond by firing Full Power Masenko; immediately overpowering her energy sphere and engulfs her in the energy wave. Gohan ends up accidentally putting too much power in this energy wave and completely destroys her as Haric manages to confuse Broly enough to throw him offguard in an attempt to defeat him but the Saiyan warrior simply uses Eraser Blow sending the Demon flying upwards before the energy sphere explodes and completely destroys his opponent. Piccolo kicks Kadoola into Assam as Assam transforms into his "Monster Form" in response to Bardock overwhelming his defences and attempts wraps him and Kadoola in an energy shield. Kadoola powers up and reveals a form he calls his Thunder Devil form and proceeds to fire volts of electricity - shocking both Piccolo and Bardock, however, neither of them are really affected by the Electric Shock. Assam punches Bardock in the face, but he simply punches a hole into Assam's barrier and fires Rebellion Trigger at close range - destroying Assam. Piccolo seems to be struggling against Kadoola as the Devil leaps off the arena, and attempts to use Thunder Devilmite Slash against Namekian, but Piccolo dodges it. Piccolo notices that Kadoola momentum is slowing for leaping off the arena and realises that the Devil can no longer fly. Knowing that; Piccolo flies over to Kadoola and grabs him by the wrist and forces him to slash himself resulting in Kadoola being disintegrated by his own attack. Noticing that his team has been wiped out; Yamma transforms into his Giant form as Goku questions their reason for going for a kill as Gohan reveals that he didn't realise how much power he was using while Bardock says that he isn't used to restraining himself. Piccolo states that they could simply revive them with the Dragon Balls. Goku chastises Piccolo stating that it isn't the point as Goku and Piccolo are struck down into arena by Yamma's punch. Goku and Piccolo lift Yamma's fist off of them as Piccolo powers up to his Hi-Power Armoured Namekian state as Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 stating that they'll continue to fight but they'll maintain some level of restraint. Appearances Characters *Xeno Vegeta *Vegeta: GT *Goku *Gohan *Bardock *Piccolo *Broly *Haric *Assam *Makma *Yamma Locations *Floor 6 *Floor 5 Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Monster Form Battles *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) & Vegeta: GT (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Android 13 (Semi-Perfect Nucleus) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Yamma (Base/Mini Form) *Gohan vs. Makma *Broly vs. Haric *Bardock vs. Assam (Base/Monster Form) *Piccolo vs Kadoola (Base/Thunder Devil) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) & Piccolo (Base/Hi-Power Armoured Namekian) vs. Yamma (Giant Form) Category:Fanga